


Pride

by aburnishedthrone



Series: joe_mazzello just made a post [10]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Celebrations, Instagram, M/M, Pride, Pride Parades, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aburnishedthrone/pseuds/aburnishedthrone
Summary: Joe and Rami attend New York's pride parade. Joe posts about it on social media.





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> It's still June where I am and therefore still Pride Month, so this is just squeaking through. Happy Pride to everyone!

They’ve never gone to a pride parade together. Not as a couple. He and Rami have gone separately of course. But this is the first year they’re publicly together. Which means it’s the first year they could go to pride together.

Neither of them are big on public displays of their relationships. Joe has posted some cute moments of them on instagram and twitter. Rami has posted about them once or twice on his own accounts. They’ve had pictures together at events. People know they’re together. They’ve seen them in casual environments.

But there’s a difference between posting content on social media and being at a pride event. They’re not out there expecting to be the perfect gay couple.

“Do you want to go?” Joe asks. He won’t be upset if Rami doesn’t want to.

“Yeah. I’ll be fun. Let’s not tell anyone we’re going,” he says. “If we tell people we’re going they’re going to expect me to do something to acknowledge Freddie.”

“You think so?” Joe asks.

Rami nods. “For Pride? They definitely will. I don’t want to let anyone down. I just want it to be a day for us.”

“Good idea,” Joe says. He knows there are floats they could be on. That most celebrities in the parades get special treatment so they’re not mobbed by the crowd. But he doesn’t think Rami would enjoy being on a float. Even though Joe would love it and would love seeing Rami up there, he knows what his boyfriend’s preferences are.

In the end they decide to keep it simple. They choose a busy part of the route where they can watch. Hopefully they won’t be noticed.

The day of the parade brings beautiful weather. They both dress casually. Shorts and t-shirts. Sunglasses and hats for disguises. Joe hopes they can get away without being noticed.

Joe takes some videos when they’re on the subway. He posts them to his instagram story. They’re innocent enough. There are millions of people in New York today for the parade. No one will think it’s out of the ordinary. 

He does get quite a few fans asking if he’s going to be at the parade. But he doesn’t answer any of those DMs. He doesn’t want them to know anything just yet. 

When they get to their intended destination the subway is mobbed. Outside the subway is mobbed too. It’s a sea of rainbow flags and flags for every identity. 

“Definitely won’t get noticed here,” Rami murmurs. “Too many people.”

“We might get separated though,” Joe says. He grabs onto Rami’s hand. He doesn’t want to lose him in a crowd of thousands.

They weave through the crowd. Eventually they find a place to watch some of the parade go by. Joe continues taking some videos and pictures to post to his Instagram story. All the videos and pictures are careful not to give away their location.

The energy around them is amazing. Everyone is cheering and happy. Joe can’t help but smile. He squeezes Rami’s hand. Rami smiles back and gives him a kiss on the cheek. He likes that they can blend into a large crowd where no one pays them any attention.

As the parade goes on, they try to push their way down some of the blocks. Eventually a few people do spot Rami. They ask for a picture and Rami’s too nice to say no. There’s even a handful of teenage girls who recognize Joe from BoRhap and ask for a picture with both of them.

“Well everyone’s going to know we’re here now,” Joe says.

Rami shrugs. “At least it’s not like a horde of them can find us. Too many people.”

Which is true. Joe pulls out his phone. “What do you say?”

To his surprise, Rami smiles. “One picture.”

Joe ends up asking a stranger to take their picture. He gets three pictures out of it. Rami is a good enough sport to put up with it. The first picture has Joe with his arm around Rami’s shoulders. The second is Joe huggin Rami. The third is Joe pulling Rami into a kiss.

The pictures are perfect. Joe almost doesn’t want to post them online. 

“They’re good,” Rami says, looking at the pictures.

“I’m going to keep these private,” Joe says. He pulls Rami close to his side and angles his phone for a selfie.

The selfie is just as perfect as the other pictures. They’re both grinning and look incredibly happy. Joe posts that one online and writes: “Happy Pride” and adds a couple heart emojis. He doesn’t need to write anymore for people to understand how happy he is to be celebrating such an event with Rami by his side. The picture says it all.


End file.
